Pretty Cure All Stars Special Times: A Leader Gathering!
Pretty Cure All Stars Special Times: A Leader Gathering! (映画プリキュアオールスターズスペシャルタイムズ リーダーの収集！ Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu Supesharu Taimuzu: Rīdā no shūshū!) is an All Stars movie created by Cure Alumi involving 10 of her main Cures meeting each other and fighting the strongest threat that could destroy Earth completely! Plot Transcript "This is going to be the best meeting ever!" The Pretty Cure haven't had to fight threats for a long time? Are the villains gone? Actually, they have fused their remaining powers, along with Black Hole's remaining powers, to form a threat that could, potentially, destroy Earth! But the question is this: Which Pretty Cure will fight this threat? Easy: the leaders of the present-day teams! Characters Pretty Cure *Hanasaki Cherry/Cure Blossom Mirage *Yoruno Misao/Cure Night *Fukumoto Tomoko/Cure Change *Fukui Kaede/Cure Lily *Hoshigumo Mitsuki/Cure Galaxy *Wada Donna/Cure Taiko *Alumi/Cure Shining Spark *Nakamura Miharu/Cure Light *Yumeno Jazzi/Cure Believe *Tengoku Asuka/Cure True Heaven Mascots *Hana *Starlight *Yesterday *Tomorrow *Dahli *Supernova *Halo *Cyan *Barrette Movie Characters *Mazerumix *Otowa Utau *Nana Other Characters They appear during the special prayers portion. *Kurumi Daisy *Myoudouin Sunny *Tsukikage Rose **(Cherry's teammates) *Aizawa Misaki *Nijisumi Megumi *Akiyama Setsuko *Shibuki Hoshiko *Nishimura Mizuki *Kato Etsuko *Hiyakaya Yuuga *Hogaraka Paige *Kodenha Abby *Yukan Yuuki *Kawano Natsumi **(Misao's teammates) *Morishige Mizuki *Shibuya Hisoka *Shiraki Kotone **(Tomoko's teammates) *Arakawa Kaori *Masaki Chiyo *Hoshino Fuji **(Kaede's teammates) *Wakusei Mika *Tsukimi Yumi *Gekkono Aya **(Mitsuki's teammates) *Wada Kate *Arumi **(Donna's teammates) *Tsukikawa Mitsuko **(Asuka's teammate) Movie Attacks NOTE: Cure Taiko and Cure Light don't have special attacks due to the nature of their attacks being different. These attacks are featured as the Harmony Cure attacks. The two mentioned earlier have their normal attacks, just more powerful than normal. *'Pretty Cure Sakura Whirlwind' - Cure Blossom Mirage's special attack *'Pretty Cure Star Storm' - Cure Night's special attack *'Pretty Cure Future Illusion' - Cure Change's special attack *'Pretty Cure Nature Strike' - Cure Lily's special attack *'Pretty Cure Sparkling Shoot' - Cure Galaxy's special attack *'Pretty Cure Happiness Blast' - Cure Shining Spark's special attack *'Pretty Cure Hopeful Wave' - Cure Believe's special attack *'Pretty Cure Heavenly Punch' - Cure True Heaven's special attack Awards Favorite Cure Of the Cures in the movie, who is your all-time favorite? 1. Cherry/Cure Blossom Mirage 2. Misao/Cure Night 3. Tomoko/Cure Change 4. Kaede/Cure Lily 5. Mitsuki/Cure Galaxy 6. Donna/Cure Taiko 7. Alumi/Cure Shining Spark 8. Miharu/Cure Light 9. Jazzi/Cure Believe 10. Asuka/Cure True Heaven Favorite Mascot Of the mascots in the movie, who is your all-time favorite? 1. Hana 2. Starlight 3. Yesterday 4. Tomorrow 5. Dahli 6. Supernova 7. Halo 8. Cyan 9. Barrette Favorite Special Attack Of the special attacks exclusive to the movie, which is your all-time favorite? 1. Sakura Whirlwind 2. Star Storm 3. Future Illusion 4. Nature Strike 5. Sparkling Shoot 6. Happiness Blast 7. Hopeful Wave 8. Heavenly Punch Who You Would Love to Meet (Cure) Of the Cures in the movie, who would you want to meet the most? 1. Cherry/Cure Blossom Mirage 2. Misao/Cure Night 3. Tomoko/Cure Change 4. Kaede/Cure Lily 5. Mitsuki/Cure Galaxy 6. Donna/Cure Taiko 7. Alumi/Cure Shining Spark 8. Miharu/Cure Light 9. Jazzi/Cure Believe 10. Asuka/Cure True Heaven Who You Would Love to Meet (Mascot) Of the mascots in the movie, who would you want to meet the most? 1. Hana 2. Starlight 3. Yesterday 4. Tomorrow 5. Dahli 6. Supernova 7. Halo 8. Cyan 9. Barrette Best Cure Partner Of the Cures in the movie, who would you want to be your partner? 1. Cherry/Cure Blossom Mirage 2. Misao/Cure Night 3. Tomoko/Cure Change 4. Kaede/Cure Lily 5. Mitsuki/Cure Galaxy 6. Donna/Cure Taiko 7. Alumi/Cure Shining Spark 8. Miharu/Cure Light 9. Jazzi/Cure Believe 10. Asuka/Cure True Heaven Best Mascot Partner Of the mascots in the movie, who would you want to be your partner? 1. Hana 2. Starlight 3. Yesterday 4. Tomorrow 5. Dahli 6. Supernova 7. Halo 8. Cyan 9. Barrette Merchandise Please refer to the main page Pretty Cure All Stars Special Times: A Leader Gathering! Merchandise for more information. Trivia *By canon standards, this is the first All Stars that only features lead Cures. *Interestingly, the movie was originally to focus mainly on Jazzi and Asuka, but it instead focuses more on Alumi and Asuka. **This makes it the first time that an All Stars movie doesn't mainly focus on the most recent two lead Cures. **This may be because they are from the same universe, albeit from different seasons. *A sequel is in development, which will add Watanabe Masuyo, Hirano Adromi, and Akabane Diane. Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Fan Series crossover Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Friend Connection Category:Mirai Path Pretty Cure! Category:My Mirror Pretty Cure Category:Moonlight Mirage★Pretty Cure Category:Hikari no Pretty Cure Category:True Happiness Pretty Cure! Category:Heavenly Gift Pretty Cure Category:Powerful Pretty Cure! Category:Harmonic Duo Pretty Cure!